The present invention relates to a decoration article with an automatic flaking device which can create a continual snowing scene with additional sound and light effects accompanying therewith.
In general, most conventional decoration articles sold in the markets are designed in a static manner; and some of them are only provided with flickering effect in addition. However, those prior art decoration articles are not vividly appealing to the customers.